Moments of Love EnglandxReader
by patricia.andres07
Summary: You were trapped behind stone wall and the only freedom you can found, the only time is to spend with your secret friend, Arthur Kirkland. He would send you love letter and when your father discovered your affair he strikes fast and plans you to engage with Spain. And thus this was the beginning of the battle between their love for you. Major Genre: Rm, Tr, Sub Genre: Dr, Ad C
1. Chapter 1

**|Another touching piece from love|**

_"...in time moments of our hearts will bringing us closer together.  
Our sweet memories—will be cherished forever.  
_

Farewell, _my love."_

-your beloved1

_"Promise, me…you will remember me, Iggy."_

"Of course." He smiled

_

You lay there quiet as you can be.

Alone.

That's all you want right now…  
to escape all the problems from the cruel reality.

You hugged your knees closer and cried what you can let go. You thought about the engagement you didn't even wanted. Those parties you attend you must attend in order to gain a good social status. And your blundering parents—they kept telling that you should be honored that you will bring the family...you almost hate them for that. _"What about love?"_ you once questioned them and all you receive was a hard beat on the side of your face. it stung and made you remember that you shouldn't have done it.

Under this shady tree, here you always retire yourself and lay on the grassy ground. You looked up at the peaceful sky and breathed, "I love watching those clouds…"

You were at peace then with the soft hums of the wind in your ear, the natural scent of your surroundings. Suddenly, you jerked up when sound startle you. My eyes narrowed to slits, trying to find where the source had been. "Come out. I know you're there."

The stranger obeyed. With one look you know who it was…

"Arthur…" I whispered.

"(Name)?" He flashed through your features and in moment you were both lost. "Is that you?"

You broke with a wide smile. "Uhm…no, sir. Ugh—of it was me!" You went on your knees and gave him a warm embrace. You whispered to him, "I missed you. I'm glad you're now here." After, you felt no more than to cry...

You needed it. Most of all. HIM. His presence.

_Oh yes~those sweet memories…your childhood…_

"(Name) are you crying?" he asked. You didn't reply, instead you embraced him tighter, not wanting him to go away…you may be even selfish at this moment. But all you cared for right now was you and your love…


	2. Chapter 2

2My dearest,  
I hope you had a peaceful sleep last night because thinking of you, I had not. The army is in demand of my focus and service that I had written to you my beloved princess so I can tell you the truth that lies deep inside me.

Meet me there.

Sincerely,  
Arthur Kirkland

You clutched the letter close. Later, your love will admit his love to the time lies between you and him…

_"Oh, Arhtur…if only."_

There was a knock at the door. You maid entered with your engagement dress. Your heart suddenly falls apart.

_How would I even tell them…mother and father?_

As previously, your parents had decided your fate in love. You will marry a man that serves the king, Antonio Carriedo.

_But I don't love him…_

You stared blankly at the dress even though it was very magnificent with its laces—silver colored and ribbons finely cutted, there was nothing to admire about.

"Thank you," you told the maid. "Just lay it there."

You sighed and thought of crying. No. you wouldn't.

_I would face them…_

With courage…

Bravery…

and inspiration…

You stepped out of your chamber and face your parents. "Mother, father I—"

"(Name)! Let me introduce you the respectable Antonio Carriedo…Antonio this is my lovely daughter." Oh, if they could just see what's inside me right now.

I offered my hands and the gentleman kissed it. "It's a pleasure Señorita (Name). I keep looking forward to our wonderful future."

You managed to smile but it was half-life. "Antonio, the pleasure's—the pleasure's…it was wonderful we'd met."

His brows furrowed lightly then he smiled. "Shall we dance." Oh, of course this was a party so you should dance. "You lead the way."

_I can't take it anymore!_

The hours eems to engulf me in this dreadness!

You want to scream off his arms, to peel yourself off him. Somehow, deep inside you was telling that he's a very dangerous man. Your felt your hands wet and cold as he brought you out of everyone's view—out to the garden.

_NO!_

Your thoughts screamed decline as your body felt paralyzed. He led you deeper where no sounds can be heard. "My Señorita, I longed you to be in my arms…you to be mine—"

"No!" you screamed. "Get off me!"

He held you tighter, suffocating your personal space until, you cannot take anymore that you slashed his face with you nails.

_"Aaarghh!_you heard him say. You jerk to run for your precious virginity as your dress comes fluttering at your wake.

You neither wanted to talk to anybody. You just want to be alone. You ran past the ballroom, past your parents, past the big doors past the pavilion guards and on to the steely cold night.

_I inhaled midnight's summer breeze…_

The air seems to spice up your muscles alive—adrenaline making you faster. You desired only one place. To go to that hill is what you need, what your mind and heart wanted.

You venture past the shrubs and grass hiding the tree's view. You stood breathless after a journey and…

_There he was…standing waiting for me…my love!_

_"Arthur!"_


End file.
